


Малыш

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: После захвата Шпиля в Колодце Вендриенов что-то пошло не так.





	Малыш

— Как же ты так, малыш?

Бессмысленный вопрос. Он просто был неосторожен. Увлекся, забыл все, чему его учили, недоглядел и тут же получил клинок под ребра. А потом его изрубили, уже мертвого, от головы до колен, искромсали кинжалами, чтобы точно никогда не поднялся… 

Ведь он успел захватить Зал Вознесения. Успел объявить крепость принадлежащей Суду во славу Владыки и снять Эдикт. Успел отбить первую атаку Алого Хора, взял пленных. Что, во имя Кайрос, случилось после?! 

Алая Фурия, провожавшая малыша, запинаясь, рассказывает, что он ушел из Шпиля один вслед за Пятым Глазом и спутники больше его не видели. Выжившая ведьма из Школы Приливов подтверждает ее слова. Старый Книгочей предлагает предъявить Суду свои записи в качестве доказательства…

Отправлять бунтовщиков к Тунону — работа Вершителя, и Нуновал уже здесь. У пленницы могут быть полезные Владыке сведения, и очень хорошо, если поначалу она откажется говорить… Хотя допросы — это работа. Ничего личного. В этой войне вообще ничего личного, кроме того, что убитый мальчик лежит в темной вязкой луже, а воздух вокруг пропитан запахом его крови. 

Клинок Суда займется своим делом позже, когда Адъюдикатор вынесет формальный приговор. Главное, что ведьма не достанется Нерату. Он больше вообще ничего не получит — ни новой игрушки, которую мог бы растерзать и сожрать, ни нового шанса. Его войска подняли оружие на Вершителя, пришедшего исполнить волю Владыки, и он обречен — Тунон не сможет проигнорировать то, что случилось, и наконец-то выпишет приказ об устранении этого подонка. Должен же быть от гибели малыша какой-то прок.

Изумление и мука навсегда застыли на мертвом лице. Малыш...

Надо же было Тунону позвать в Город-Бастард как раз в это время! Именно тогда, когда следовало наблюдать особенно пристально…

Кто-то выманил мальчишку. Его ждали. Набросились, как свора бешеных собак, со всех сторон. Кто-то не простил ему, что он сам взялся за дело, когда Хор и Опальные жрали друг друга, забыв о ярусниках, о Владыке и даже об Эдикте. Кто-то не простил, что слава ускользнула из рук, но кто? Желчная Язва? Пятый Глаз? Сам Нерат?

— Как они его… — Нуновал нерешительно подходит ближе. — Я сожалею. Твой лучший ученик…  
— Не лучший, сам видишь. Или я был плохим учителем. Стыдно.

И больно.

— Ты ни при чем, Архонт, — кажется, Нуновал смотрит с сочувствием, — парень столько раз выбирался из любой задницы! Хитрый был, сильный, и Тунон это понимал, и мы! Что за хрень…  
— Запомни все хорошенько — твой голос крайне важен. Это не гибель в бою — здесь воняет изменой, и я очень скоро узнаю, кто за ней стоит — Голоса Нерата лично или кто-то помельче. А ты предъявишь Тунону доказательства. За предательство Владыки и оскорбление Суда карой может быть только смерть. 

Нуновал бьет себя в грудь в знак согласия. Нужно дождаться, чтобы он выпроводил свидетелей и забрал пленницу, а до тех пор приходится сидеть над остывшим телом и зачем-то изредка трогать его. Злая ирония: кровь, растекшаяся по лбу, щекам и вискам, нарисовала на лице малыша красную маску, похожую по форме на череп, почти такую же, как у его учителя. Вот только оскал под ней настоящий — болезненный и злой.

Что же ты наделал, Адъюдикатор! Сам велел присматривать за малышом и сам же сорвал с поста в решающий миг, потребовал задержаться: «Ты нужнее мне здесь, Архонт Теней. Он справится и один». Хотелось верить, что так и будет, и верилось, пока внутри не воцарилась внезапная ледяная тишина. Пока не стало ясно, что вместо Вершителя остается искать в тенях труп, и ничего больше не будет, и все усилия пошли прахом. Решение Тунона погубило не одного мальчишку — всему теперь конец. Столько лет ожиданий, столько планов, проверок, расчетов, столько выверенных осторожных шагов, столько риска — впустую. Их с Туноном будущее разлилось и размазалось по залу цитадели багровой жижей. Ты идиот, Адъюдикатор! Нет, оба идиоты. Ничего теперь не вернешь. 

— …Расскажи что-нибудь.  
— Что?  
— Что хочешь. Мне кажется, у тебя невероятно интересная жизнь! Ты все на свете повидал, наверное, и знаешь так много, как никто!  
— Малыш, вот умеешь ты выбрать момент для глупой просьбы.

Запыхавшийся Вершитель утирает пот с лица и плюхается на пол:

— А когда? Ты все время занят.  
— Если ты еще можешь дышать, то давай продолжим. Зря я позволил тебе остановиться.  
— Ладно… Но ты расскажешь?  
— Расскажу, чтобы ты отстал. Как-нибудь потом.

«Потом» уже никогда не наступит. Прости меня, малыш.


End file.
